Another Chance
by OreoReo
Summary: Bella was a girl who had a fragile body, a girl who grew up to be easily shattered. She had given up hope but once again dreams of an experience waiting for her. Something won't let her die until she experienced it but at what cost? What was important enough for her soul to stay here on earth? But then there's also the possibility that she will be doing this for another person.


**Another Chance**

**Prologue**

**A/N**

**Glimpse of Bella's story, a story teaser.**

I'm a girl who's named Isabella Swan. A girl who had dreams of joy with everyone else, the dream to have fun underneath the sun and the rain, the dream to be free. A girl who dreamed of doing everything she can in this world of one life and to smile with everyone else.

But then I saw that those dreams would only remain as dreams. It was something I cannot do in this world but It was something I only can fantasize about.

A world where you are locked inside bars, a world where you cannot push your limits to, a place so big yet you can't roam around.

That's how I felt in this world. Something so bright and full of emotions. I cannot feel it, I can't see a world full of happiness. But no matter how I wish to that shooting star, it was a wish that is impossible to come.

I was yet again laying on those cold thin sheets, the beeping of my heart echoing throughout my whole body. I can feel the blood pumping around my system going in circles over and over. My heart was thumping agonizingly slow and that's when I realized my breathing ceased to exists. The breath I take every day, the breath that makes me live was not there.

The feeling of my heart beating slowly, my aching lungs begging for air, my everything. It was painless numbing experience. I set to close my eyes when I hear voices.

_Bella. Fight it._

Fight what? What was there to fight in this world? I was meant to die right after I was born. A baby who had no breath, a failure in the lungs. God must have took pity on that baby since I was still alive, but now? I can feel my existence fading and my lungs starting to give up air.

_There's still more you can do. More you have to experience._

Experience. I can't experience anything with my body. It's weak I can't do anything. Everyday of my life I watch kids in my age playing and doing what they are suppose to do in their childhood. I can only watch in the shadows.

_Your a fighter. A person who dreamed of helping others._

Was that suppose to be a joke? I can't even help myself. But then again, am I really a fighter?

_Isabella. Won't you remember?_

Remember, what is there to remember? I then saw myself standing in the darkness. Light suddenly shone in front of me, it was shimmering with images until it enveloped around me.

_"__Mommy! When I grow up I want to be like daddy! I want to save people who needs my help!"_

It was a child. It was me from the past. I wanted to be like my father but it was a childhood dream to be a cop, to fight the bad guys. I then heard a familiar musical laugh and the reply almost woke me up.

_"__You have to be a fighter my little Bella. You need to be strong."_

The space around me changed suddenly and I was in a room, a hospital room with that same beeping sound.

"Bella! Bella please come back!"

It was a woman. She was in tears with her eyes red and a man was holding her back from something. I glanced to where she was looking and it was me. I was pale and hooked up in various machines.

"My baby, Bella!"

Mom.

Fight for them.

I stared down at myself. Tears were flowing out my physical eyes, my body was in pain. I can just leave and be happy in heaven... But I can't leave yet.

I looked down at my mother, she was in a mess her voice cracking each time she spoke and my dad gritting his teeth trying to hold back his tears.

_Bella. You can't die yet._

Something was holding me back and it was not because of my parents. It was something for the future I still need to experience.

_You are a fighter._

The image around me shimmered again and everything went back to darkness. There was a girl in front of me. Was it my reflection? No... It can't be. Her back was facing away from mine, she was shorter than me. I tried looking more but my head stung in pain. She turned around just for me to see her face blurred.

_"Bella."_

Wait, she's the one who has been speaking to me. What was going on? The mystery girl held out her hand.

_"Wake up."_

I was hesitant to take it but in the end, I took her hand that was surprisingly warm and everything went white.

...was that an angel?

It was then I opened my eyes that everything was so bright. I could feel the blood circulating inside me once again, the beeping of my heart gradually going to an easy pace.

"Oh Bella...!"

I felt someone grab my hand and I tried to turn my head. Mom. I'm glad she's always with me but I always get worried about her condition from taking care of me. I smiled at her weakly and closed my eyes again, I was so tired.

"Bella? Bella!"

"It is alright Mrs. Swan. She is just resting. She needs a lot of sleep."

I heard a sigh. The voices started to fade but I don't know how long before I once again hear everything around me.

"Bella's situation will become much worse if she stays in this hot environment. She needs to stay somewhere cool and with lots of fresh air." That voice does not sound familiar, was it a doctor?

"S-she can't leave..."

I heard my mom sniffling then the voice of my dad came, "Renee. This is only Bella's chance to recover."

"Doc is there no other option?"

"I am sorry. You know the other option and I doubt you would like it to happen so this is the only thing I can offer."

Silence.

"Then... Then it's settled... She's going back with Charlie at Forks. Would that be alright?"

"Yes. Forks has lots of trees and few pollution so the environment would be good for her lungs. It is also cool in that area, but then I advise you to leave as soon as possible. Bella cannot risk another attack and don't worry about the papers, I know a very good and professional doctor in that area, his name is Doctor Cullen."

"Ah yes. Doctor Cullen. I am good friends with him-"

Ah. Everything was becoming hazy until I can't hear them anymore but I only understood one thing. I was moving to Forks.

* * *

**A/N The actual chapter will be posted if the audience would want this series to go on.**


End file.
